Nothing New
by tarynla
Summary: It's a new year for Bella Swan as she starts her junior year in Forks Highschool. She's lived here all her life and she's ready for something exciting to happen. She's about to lose all hope when someone walks into her life and changes everything.
1. New Balls

Another year in Forks, Washington. Yay. Can you sense my sarcasm?

Its okay, Bella. Just two more years then you're out of here! I know that's not the kind of attitude to have, but I'm so tired of this school! Nothing happens here. The only exciting thing that might happen is if Edward Cullen comes to school high.

Told you. Boring.

I sigh as I shut my trucks door and head to the commons area of the Forks High school. I could walk through these halls with my eyes closed. That's not a good thing. Not at all. Surprises are good sometimes. Especially if you're about to pull your hair out in frustration from doing the same thing every single god damn day.

Dear God, please listen to my prayer? I need a distraction. Something to make me believe that life isn't this boring. Anything. Anything at all! Please! I'm begging you! It could be as small as a tornado that hits the school this morning! Or as big as a HUGE scholarship that gets me outta here! Love, Bella.

"Hey, Babe," greeted Mike Newton.

I looked up accusingly at the sky and sighed in frustration. _Very funny, God. _

I put a small smile on my face and cooed, "Hey, Mike."

He put his arms around my waist and after we sayed hello to various people, we started walking to my locker.

When we got there I put my books in my locker as Mike leaned 'casually' on the locker next to mine. He couldn't pull off casual if a Haynes t-shirt shot him in the face. I couldn't help but smile at the little freshman that was waiting impatiently trying to show Mike she was waiting. He glanced at her and looked back at me as if she didn't exist. And in his eyes, she didn't.

I tried not to roll my eyes as we shared some mindless chitchat.

"It's raining."

"Yep."

I started shivering and realized I had left my jacket at home. Damn. I looked at Mike hopefully and he saw me rubbing my arms. "Forgot your jacket again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm so cold." I said batting my eyelashes.

He laughed and rubbed my arms, "Silly, Bella. I have a way for us to warm up." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. 'Your letterman jacket would have sufficed, but I'm fine."

I walked away from him and went to my first period. Biology.

As I walked in the classroom and saw that every seat in the class was taken. Except for the one by Edward Cullen. There was a reason the seat was empty, but it wasn't like I had a choice.

I sat down with a heavy sigh and put my head on the table. I tried to think of warm beaches to keep the cold away from me.

I felt my goose bumps rise even higher as I dreamed of warmer climates.

I felt someone touch me and I glanced over to my left in surprise.

Edward was holding out a worn hoodie and my nose pinched in distaste. I could just imagine what that jacket smelled like. Weed and more drugs probably.

"No, thanks." I said as nicely as I could.

He looked down at it and back to me, his bronze hair falling back into place, and said, "I just washed it last night, it doesn't smell. Promise."

I jumped slightly and took the hoodie carefully as if I might break it. As I pulled it over I smelled nothing but nice cologne. I huddled in its warmth. 'Thank you."

He smiled and saluted me. "Not a problem. I would have figured King Mike to have tripped over himself in keeping you warm."

I laughed and nodded, "Don't I know it?"

He rose his eyebrows and said, "You're not going to defend him?"

I shook my head and muttered, "Nope. Not a chance."

"Ouch. Mike Newton needs to watch his back."

I laughed and then looked around. Everyone was staring. Everyone. Oh god. I can't wait till Mike hears this one.

Edward looked around when I did and I whispered, "Looks like you should be the one who needs to watch his back."

He grinned at me. "Nah. Newton won't mess with me."

I looked at him up and down. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He grimaced and muttered, "No, it's supposed to scare you."

I smirked. "Nice try, but I don't get scared."

It was his turn to smirk back as he said, "I think I can scare you."

I looked down seriously and put my hands flat on the table, "Nothing could even surprise me anymore in this town let alone scare me."

I saw his hand inch up and gently be placed on mine.

I felt my eyebrows rise in shock.

Maybe there were some surprises left after all.

As I walked to lunch I noticed there were more stares on me than usual. What's up with that? Waiting for me at the doors was Mike. He wasn't looking very happy. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to start.

"Who's jacket is that your wearing?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I looked down in surprise. "Oh, I forgot I was still wearing it. It's Edward Cullens."

I saw his eyebrows raise up in shock. "I expected you to cheat on me sometime, but with CULLEN! I thought Tyler maybe,but CULLEN? What does that freak have that I don't?"

I looked at his red face and felt my temper rise, "Yeah, Mike. I screwed Edward in Biology in front of everyone. Right there on the lab table. The teacher even gave us pointers! JESUS CHRIST! This was my first time talking to him!"

He calmed down a little, but still eyes the jacket wearily, "What's with that then?"

I hit him in the chest and shouted, "He saw that I was cold! HE gave me his jacket like you could have done this morning!"

Everybody was circling around us now and I saw a flash of bronze. I paid no attention to it though. All I saw was red, and it was directed at Mike.

His face got red again and he brought his face closer to mine, "Don't hit me. Just because I didn't give you my jacket this morning doesn't mean you can go off and get a new boyfriend!"

That was the perfect time to hit him but I refrained. "Yeah, Mike, because taking someone else's jacket means I'm marrying him. You know what? I'm sick of you! Your too jealous for your own good!"

He backed up as if I had slapped him. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I looked away from him and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Mike looked to his left and I saw Edward tense up as if he was ready for a fight.

Mike lokoed back at me and had a unattractive smile on his face. "Good luck with her. I couldn't make her spread her legs for anything."

I felt my cheeks go up in flames. Two things had surprised me today.

Edward Cullen put his hand on mine.

Mike Newton grew a pair.

**Hey guys! Here's my new story! I don't know if it's good or not but I was bored even though I should have been doing my homework. Ugh. This site will be the death of me I swear**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	2. Ditto

**I only got one review and I'm still estactic:) Thank you! As long as you want me to write I will!**

* * *

I stood there in shock as Mike had that stupid satisfied smirk on his face. "Listen he-" I began but all of a sudden Mike was on the ground. I looked around in confusion and saw Edward rubbing his hand. I opened my mouth in shock yet again. Edward Cullen had just punched Mike Newton. In the face. I smiled and walked over to Edward. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Thank you," I said. I walked away, swaying my hips a little more than usual.

Word had gotten around quickly that I had dumped Mike in front of the whole cafeteria. The news about Edward beating the crap out of Mike however spread around much quicker.

By the end of 6th period, Edward was a celebrity, but I was the bad guy. Apparently people now know me as the "prude cheater." How ironic is that? I'm a prude, yet I'm cheating...Hmm..something just doesn't seem right about that.

As I was making my way to my truck after school I saw Edward leaning on my door with a frown on his face. "Let me guess...you need a ride?" I asked.

He looked sheepish, "Yeah...is that ok?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Well, I do owe you. You were my shining knight just a few hours ago."

"Ha. Yeah. A knight." He laughed a little crazily and I studied him more closely. His pupils were dilated and the closer I got I smelled a sweet smoke on him. "Have you been smoking?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He looked away and shrugged. I made a sound of disgust and muttered, 'Get in."

We both got in the car and I looked at him expectantly. When all he gave me was a blank stare I got frustrated. "I don't know where you live..." He jumped slightly and nodded. 'Right. Its by the deer park. Along Vine Road."

I started the truck up nd headed on down to the street. I didn't bother making small talk because I was still slightly agitated that he smoked. "Why do you do it?" I asked suddenly.

He looked over to me out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?"  
"Smoke. Why do you smoke?"

He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced. "Uh, well, it gives me something to do."  
I snorted and said, "Isn't that what sports are for?"

He snorted back at me and retorted, "Yeah. Sports."  
I looked at him strangely. "Weren't you on the football tema freshman and sophmore year?"  
He nodded and looked out the window. I guess this is a sore subject for him. Too bad.

"Why'd you quit?" I asked persistently.

He spun around so he was facing me. "Because. I wanted to do something different. I was in the same cycle every freaking day. I wanted to surprise people. And I did, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes at the road, "Yeah. Because a teenager acting out is sooooo surprising."  
He rolled his eyes back at me and muttered, "You wouldn't understand."

I pulled up to a huge house wondering what he meant. I do know what he means. I go through it every single day. "I do, Edward. I do understand. I just don't go smoke whenever I get bored."

He laughed and looked at me strangely. "Your funny, Bella." He stuck his hand out and I hestantly took it. He started shaking our hand and said, "I can't wait to get to know you more."

I pulled my hand away and replied, "Ditto."

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading:)**

**Love, **

**Taryn**


	3. Dream Big

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Love Amber Sun: I hope this is soon enough for yah**

**Ana: Thank you**** I took your advice and made it slightly longer! **

**shannoninn369: You made my day**** I will keep writing!**

**GASPLudwig: Thank you! I can't believe you love it! I'll definitely try and have an actual idea for where this story is going to head**

** Thank you again for the reviews!**

Right before I pulled out I noticed a little girl stepping towards Edward. As she got closer her happy face turned to disgust. I took out my phone and pretended to read my text message as I silently tolled down the window a fraction of an inch.

As she got closer I noticed that she wasn't a little girl. She was around my age. "Where were you? I waited for like 10 minutes!" she screeched at Edward.

He shrugged and turned away from her looking in my direction out of the corner of his eye. "I got held up."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, smoking weed is being held up. Go take a shower before Carlisle gets home. You don't want to be even more of a disappointment."

I saw pain flash though his face as he flinched. It was like her words physically hit him. He sped walked though the front doors of the house.

The girl noticed me for the first time and came up to he car. She motions me to roll my window down all the way. I guess my disguise didn't work too well. "Thank you for giving him a ride home. I'm Alice." She said, offering me a small smile.

I smiled back at her even though I was kind of mad about how she talked to Edward. "Bella. It's no problem. It's on my way anyways."

She nodded and shook her head, "I heard about what happened at the cafeteria."

I started. "What? What did you hear?"

"That you and Edward announced your engagement while Mike begged you to come back to him." She started laughing. Thank god. At least she knew it was just a rumor.

"Yeah, let me tell you. Edward's packing his bags right now and we're headed to Vegas." I said in a monotone so she could sense my sarcasm.

She laughed delight, "Ha! I knew it wasn't real! Who would pick Edward over Mike? Ridiculous."

I gave her a sharp glance. "Edward took up for me this morning. He's a nice guy."

She gave me a look and said, "Yeah, but was Edward the instigator? I bet he was involved in it in some sort of way."

I opened my mouth to prove her wrong, when I though of the jacket I was still wearing. I looked down and muttered, "Not exactly."

She smirked and cocked her hips. "He's always the hero when it comes to his own messes."

I was still looking down when I asked, "May I come in and give his jacket back?"

She eyed the jacket speculatively. "Sure."

I turned off the car and followed her up the enormous porch. When she opened the door I gasped quietly to myself. This place is huge.

She pointed to a spiral stair case and said "It's the fourth door to the left.

I nodded still taking in the room I was in. As I started walking up the stair case I noticed Alice wasn't following me. I shrugged and decided not to worry about it.

When I counted to doors I lightly knocked on the fourth one. When he didn't answer I opened the door slowly. In the small crack I made I looked in and saw there was no Edward.

Where was he? I opened the door all the way and took a step in. The first thing I noticed was how neat it was.

The bed was made military style and there were no posters on the wall. I walked up to his desk and saw there was a single picture frame. The frame said, "Dream Big" and in sharpie next to it, it said, "#1 Goal in life."

In the frame sat a picture of a young man and woman. They were exceptionally beautiful. I smiled as I saw the absolute adoration they had towards each other. If pictures can tell a story of a thousand words, this story tells a million words. I could write an essay of the feelings I saw coming out of their eyes.

As I looked around again I felt a light breeze and turned around. I stared towards an opened window. I walked up to it and stuck my head out. I could instantly smell sweet smoke and covered my nose.

I stepped out onto the slanted roof. Edward sat on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling down. I walked towards him and was stunned by the view. All you could see was trees for miles. In the distant background you could see the mountains covered in snow. I smiled and continued walking towards him. I sat down next to him, very carefully, and handed him the jacket without saying anything.

He looked surprised to see me, but accepted the jacket without a word. We sat in awkward silence until I saw him bringing a joint to his lips. "Really?" I asked incredulously.

He sucked in a long drag and held his breath. I waited for him to blow it out but when he didn't I started to get annoyed. He lifted a finger and blew out slowly.

His eyes looked even more bloodshot than before. "You're on my roof and you want me to stop smoking when this is where I come to smoke?"

I nodded.

He snorted. "Remember when I said you were funny? Well, your freaking hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the joint from his lips. I smashed it against the roof and threw it off. I raised my eyebrows. "Am I still funny?"

He looked to where I threw it and made a quick glance at me. "What gives you the right to do that?"

I thought for a moment. I smirked and told him, "I just saved minutes/hours of your life. You should be thanking me."

He looked away and said, "No, I shouldn't be." He glanced back at me. "Would you believe me when I say I smoke to die faster?"

I shook my head. "Negative."

He leaned back and rested his head on his hands. I did the same and looked into the gray clouds. A few minutes passed as we stared at the sky.

"I see a blanket." He muttered.

I turned towards him confused. "What?"

He looked at me confused as well. "I forgot you were here."

I looked back up and murmured, "Thanks."

He put his head back and whispered, 'It's something me and my mom use to do when I was younger. We use to come out here and look at the clouds. She would tell me to find a shape. We would both agree that it looked like a blanket."

I smiled. It was such an innocent memory. Then I frowned. Why would he taint those memories with this disgusting habit? I shook my head even more confused than before.

I sat up and sighed. "I better be going."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Bella…we shouldn't be friends. I'm nota good guy. You should go back to Mike and go sew a sweater or something."

I snorted. "Yeah, because I always sew sweaters."

He didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Bella."

I smirked at him. "So was I."

He cracked a smile.

I sighed again and told him, "Look, Edward, you can tell me to go fuck off for all I care. You're not getting rid of me this easy. You're the first exciting thing that has happened to me in a really long time. "

He smiled at that. He was still smiling as a raindrop hit his nose. Before I had a chance to react it started pouring. I shrieked happily and got up. He grabbed my hand and helped me through the window. I was laughing with glee as we dripped on his floor. "See what I mean? Exciting."

His face got closer and I could see every rain drop on his face. "Is this exciting you?" He asked huskily.

I nodded.

"Good." He replied simply as he brought his lips to mine.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this! I'll get to writing soon!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	4. Is It Buck Neckett or Butt Naked?

**I like this chapter**

**GASPLudwig: Heheh. I'm glad I made your week! Thank you for reading this!**

**Ana: Awe**** I'm trying to update every other day. It's not working but I'm getting better at it! **

**Shannoninn369: Yes, they did kiss! I know. I hate that he smokes too! No, I can guarantee that he won't die!**

**Love Amber Sun: No problem! I love this story! And you're the first one I will go to if I need any advice! I'm doing pretty well right now though, but I'm sure I'll get writers block sometime in the future. **

**Please tell me if you liked it! I was cracking up at the ending!**

**

* * *

**

The first thought through my head as he kissed me was, _Oh, wow. I'm kissing Edward Cullen._

The second thought was, _Oh, wow. This is way better than kissing Mike. Did he just bite my lip? Yum._

The third thought was, _Oh wow. This taste disgusting. _

I pushed him off of me and wiped my lips. "Gross. You taste like weed."

He smiled and came at me again.

"NO! It's gross!" I scurried away from him. I put my back against the wall. I raised an eyebrow and said, "If you wanna kiss me you have to quit."

He snorted and sat on his bed, "If I won't quit for my family then what makes you think I would quit for you?"

I thought about that. "Because you're falling in love with me."

He started laughing. Not just giggling, I mean full on slap-your-knee kind of laughing.

I stared at him with the most serious expression on my face.

He saw my expression and got sober pretty quickly. "I don't love anyone."

I smiled and said, "Ok, whatever you say."

I turned to leave and saw the picture frame again. I pointed to it and asked, "What does this mean?"

His eyes clouded over and I instantly regretted my question.

"That's my dad and mom." He said simply.

I waited for a further explanation. When I didn't get one I asked, "Why is it your #1 goal in life?"

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "It was my Dad's when he was younger. He had his parents in it and he passed it down. Now, I my parents are in the frame."

He could tell by my expression I was still a little confused so he continues, "I'm suppose to want the kind of life that they have. It's more of a 'better be good' type of thing."

I nodded.

"I guess I'm the biggest disappointment in the world. They must think that I hate them." He murmured to himself.

I turned and faced him completely. "I bet if you turn your life around they won't think that."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "And how am I supposed to do that? Get a respectable girlfriend?"

I shrugged, "That might help get them on your side to see a responsible person in your life."

His eyes brightened. "Can you do it?"

I jumped. "What?"

He eyes stayed brightened, "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend? That way my parents aren't going to be on my case all the time about being perfect."

I looked at him crazily. "You want me to pretend that I'm your girlfriend?"

He nodded and I sputtered. "Your sister is going to know. Doesn't she go to our school? Wouldn't she know something is up when were not holding hands at school?"

He looked stumped. YES! I thought. I made him think reasonable. He looked at me and said, "Then let's pretend at school too!"

I shook my head. "Edward so many things could go wrong."

"We'll deal with them when they get here." His eyes took on a pleading look. "Please, Bella."

I took a breath and thought of my options. I couldn't really concentrate when he was staring at me with those eyes.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Oh my god. I can not believe I'm saying this but fine. I'll be your fake girlfriend."

He started jumping up and down like a little kid.

I waited for him to stop and I calmly stated. "I have rules."

He sat down again and said, "I know. No sex."

I felt my face blush red, "Err…well of course. But that wasn't what I was talking about…. I don't want you to smoke around me."

He nodded and said, "Check."

"You may not call me 'babe.' I am not the pig from the movie."

"Check."

"No slapping my butt."

"Damn. Fine. Check."

"You have to hold my hand and treat me right."

"Check."

I thought for more, but nothing came up, "Okay. I guess that's it."

He came up to me with a glint in his eyes and kneeled in front of me. "Isabella Swan will you be my fake girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

He pouted. "I want a more enthusiastic response!"

"Fine. 'Oh yes, Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend!'" I said sarcastically. "Is that better?"

He laughed and nodded.

After he quieted down we stood there not knowing what to do.

"Uh…yeah. I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be right out and I'll introduce you to my parents."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hurry."

He walked into the bathroom and I scouted the room a little more. I saw the jacket I gave him on the floor and sighed. I looked for a dresser and didn't see one. I looked at the door next to the bathroom. Ah, a closet.

I walked to his closet and hung the jacket that he had thrown on the floor. I looked around his walk-in closet and gaped. He had more clothes than I did. And shoes. Jeesh.

I was questioning why they had two doors to the closet when Edward walked in from the other door.

I quickly closed my eyes and turned around. "Sorry!"

"What are you doing in here?" He exclaimed as I heard him grappling for something.

"I was hanging up the jacket!" I pointed to the jacket somewhere to the left of me.

He started laughing. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

I blanched. "You're not going to do anything to me! You're going to get clothes on!"

Without looking at him I walked out of the closet and slammed the door on his laughter.

* * *

**So how'd yall like it? I think this is my favorite chapter so far!**

**Love,  
Taryn**


	5. No Head&Shoulders In His Bathroom

**Hey guys! Quite a few of you reviewed last time and I am so grateful!**

**GASPLudwig: I'm so glad you like it! I enjoy the excitement in your reviews so much! I realllllllly do!**

**shannoninn369: Is that a good unusual or a bad one?**

** britbaby35892587: Awe, thanks,hun! I'm glad you think so!**

**cb: I'm sorry I havent posted in a couple of days. Usually I post on the weekend but I had a wedding to go too. Took me all Sunday to recover!**

**Ana: Thank you bunches! I'll try and hurry for the next chapter!**

**PachO'Shea: Thank you! I try;)**

**Love Amber Sun: I have to say I am definetly nervous after reading your review! Now I have to make sure I don't disappoint you!**

**Do y'all guys even read this? I don't! Lol Enjoy guys!**

* * *

As I paced in his room trying to get the mental picture out of my head he walked in holding some clothes. He held them out to me and I stared blankly at them.

"What's that?" I asked.

He looked over me and I put my arms over my chest. "You're still wet, Bella. I was just giving you some clothes."

I looked down at myself and notwas still drenched. "Oh...thank you. That was sweet." He smiled a little smile at me and I walked into the bathroom. I made sure I locked ALL doors and I hastily threw the clothes on. The shirt was a little baggy and his boxer shorts had to be rolled lots of times, but I could be seen wearing these.

I walked out combing my hair with a brush I had found. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm u-." I stopped in midsentence because he was crashed on his bed. I smiled and sighed. I carefully sat next to him and ran my hands through his tousled hair. Is that normal fake girlfriend behavoir? I have no idea. I could never run my hands through Mike's hair because he always had tons of gooey stuff in his.

I brought my fingers to his face and etched along his jaw bone. He sighed and moved so his head was in my lap.

I froze because he was a little too close for comfort, but his breathing stayed deep so I leaned back against the wall. I kept running my hands through his hair and I was shocked by how comfortable I was getting with Edward. I've really only known him for about 10 hours. Is it wierd to say I already enjoy spending time with him even if it is when he is unconscious? Well, maybe the unconscious part. I also knew that I was lying to myself if I said that this fake girlfriend thing doesn't have any meaning to me.

We had just kissed before he asked me that! Does that mean it means more to him too? But, wait, what did he say after that? Oh yeah, 'I don't love anyone.' I wasn't looking for love though. What was I looking for? I scoffed thinking about loving Edward. He had so many problems. I certainly didn't want to be brought into them. UGH! What was I doing though? I was getting involved by pretending to be his girlfriend to lie to his family. Oh god, his parents. I was lying to his godamned parents! What kind of person am I?

I closed my eyes. My dad. Charlie is not going to be glad that I'm 'dating' a druggie. He knows all about Edward. He's constnatly complaing about finding buds of ciggerrates at school. He knows who did it, but he couldn't cahrge him for something that he didn't see Edward doing. Forks wasn't that big of a town to get all excited about underage smoking.

What am I going to say to the Sherriff of Forks to make it ok for him to let his only daughter to date Edward Cullen?

I sighed and looked back down at Edward. Is he really worth all this trouble? I couldn't help but wishing that he was.

He surely was beautiful. I stared at his lips. They were perfectly plump and shaped. I wish I could see his eyes under the thick lashes. They were such a deep green- Oh jeesh. What am I doing? I'm describing how beautiful Cullen is.

He is beautiful though.

Ah! I need to find something bad about him. I started going thorugh his thick bronze hair looking for a problem. Split ends? No. Dandruff? No. Lice?(EWW) No. God. I smirked when one of his hairs fell out in my hand. HA! He's balding!

I was worried that I was getting a little to excited when he drapped an arm around my waist. Ok, this is getting out of hand. If he starts groping me I WILL kill him.

Just has I was going to throw his arm off of me the door flew opened.

A middled age woman walked in and I froze. We stared at each other hestinantly for a few seconds before I put my finger on my lips making sure she stayed quiet. I carefully got out of Edwards grasped and he just turned on his side. I managed to put the covers over him.

I smiled at the woman and grapped my things. I walked out into the hall with her as she whispered, "Who are you, dear?"

"I'm Bella Swan." I said politely.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah, the sherriffs daughter. Can I ask what you were doing in Edwards bed?"

I laughed a little in embarrassment. "Well, he had a pretty bad day. I was just got finished with talking with him."

Her eyes widened a little and she gasped in surprise, "He talked to you?" Her eyes got a tint of sucspcion. "Are you two dating?"

I rubbed my arm and looked down. "Yes, ma'am..."

She breathed out a deep breath and whispered, "Good."

I gave her a look of understanding. "I'm trying."

She nodded and her face became apologetic, "He's not going to change, Bella. I know him. He says he is, but he won't. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

I nodded and told her, 'I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**God. I am SO FREAKING TIRED. You know what would make me happy though? Those delicious reviews you give me:)**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	6. I'm Effin The Brady's

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO LOVE AMBER SUN!**

**GASPLudwig: Awe! Here's a tissue! Thank you so flipping much!**

**Shannoninn369: thank god! I was worried for a minute**

**Love Amber Sun: I'm so effin happy right now you have no idea! I even decided to write a new chapter just for you because you said that it was your birthday a couple of days ago! I'm sorry I missed it!**

**

* * *

**

I was walking out the door as I heard my name being shouted. Oh good lord. What now? I don't think I could take another Cullen today.

I turned around and saw an out of breath Edward. Wasn't he just sleeping?

He jogged over to me and looked at me accusingly. "You were just going to leave?"

I looked at him crazily. "Yes, that's what people generally do when they're going home…"

He rolled his eyes and said, "We were suppose to introduce you to my parents remember?"

I blushed a little and nodded, "I kinda already met your mom."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "What?"

I nodded again and told him, "She knows were…err…together."

He starts laughing and he glances behind him. "I _know _she's looking out here now."

I brought my eyebrows up, "You have a very bizarre attitude. I don't know if I want to do this anymore. What am I going to tell Charlie?"

He gasped and whispered, "The sheriff…" Ah, so he does know about Charlie. I knew this wasn't going to work! Why did I even say yes?

I nodded to myself and told him, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

I turned around and started sulking to the car. I felt hands tug on my hands and I got whipped around.

"Bella, we can do this. I don't want my family to think that I'm a failure anymore. I want them to stop acting like I'm a nutcase! I don't want them to go silent every time I walk in the room, because they're talking about me."

I started to feel angry at him. "You know, Edward, not everything is about you. YOU'RE the one who started smoking in the first place. You gave them a reason to think that you're a failure. Why should I help you lie to them?"

He knew that he was losing the opportunity and said, "Bella, I know I'm a fucking screw up alright? You just have no idea how hard it is to live in a perfect family."

I tore my hands from his, "Don't give me that Edward! I don't care if your family is the effin Brady Bunch!"

He scoffed and said quietly, "We are not the Brady Bunch."  
I caught a motion of a curtain behind him and saw Edward's mom look out. I thought about what she said. God. I have to do this for them. I will change him.

"Fine, Edward. I'll do it." I said sullenly.

He looked at me surprised, "You will?"  
I nodded and reached in and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Edward."

When I got home I decided to make Charlie's favorite dinner. I knew that he was going to be mad at me regardless, but I thought this would soften him up. He got home and smelled appreciatively in the air. "Smells like my favorite!"

I made sure he put his gun up before I started talking. "Dad, I have something to tell you."

He nodded and sat at the table as I stirred the food in the pot.

"Uh, well, I broke up with Mike today." I started.

He looked confused, "Why?"

I sighed. I soooo did not feel like having this conversation. "He started yelling at me in the cafeteria. But then he got really upset and thought I was cheating on him with Edward Cullen. So he made a really rude comment about me in front of everyone and Edward heard him and punched him in the face." I breathed a deep breath after I finished. Man. That was a lot to say!

My dad's face turned red. "What did he say, Bella?"

I cringed. "Nothing, Dad, don't worry about it. Point is I am now dating Edward."

Ok, maybe that wasn't the greatest way to say that, but I just wanted to get it over with.

His face got even redder as he heard that. "No, Bella! Not Edward Cullen! He's a bad kid. I know that you think he's a bad boy and all, but he really is a bad kid."

I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know any of that. "Look, Dad, everything you hear about Edward isn't completely true. He's a nice guy."

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "I knew there was a catch when I smelled lasagna."

I smiled at him and said, "At least it's better than that time I told you I started my period."

"No, it's worse." He muttered.

I laughed at him as the phone rang.

He got the phone since I was still doing dinner.

"Hello? Uh, no. Hold on." He pointed the phone at me and said, "It's for you."

I looked at the phone confusedly. Who would be calling me?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella, it's Edward."

"Oh hey, Edward."

"So, as soon as you left my mom pounced on me. She wants you over for dinner tomorrow night if that's possible." He was talking in clipped tones so I knew she was standing right there.

"Uh, sure. That'll be fine."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school." He said and he hung up without another word.

"Uh, okay?" I said to the dial tone.

I faced my dad and saw him looking accusingly at me.

"So, dad….I'm going to eat at the Cullen's tomorrow night."

He sighed and mumbled something about cigarettes and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Okay, I know this isn't my best chapter yet, but I have this idea that I need to lead up to! So just bare with me ok?**

**Love, **

**Taryn**


	7. Talk Dirtaay To Me

**shannoninn369: lol are you trying to tell me something here? ;)**

**Love Amber Sun: I do what I do;) Hope your day was special! And that's so sweet that you review my stories! I thank you everyday!**

**GASPLudwig: I bet if I drove my characters off a cliff you would like it, huh? lol Just kidding! I would never do that! I think your an amazing writer because I'm waiting for your new chapter of Think Twice! You should defienely hurryy!**

**cb: Thank you! **

**No Author note up here this time! Shocker I know!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt strangely nervous. What if he didn't come this morning like he said he would last night? What if he did pick me up, but he told me he didn't want to see me anymore? Oh god. I'm just going to drive myself. This is getting ridiculous. I've never felt so...girly.

I never worried about what would happen! I always knew what would happen! Why is this changing? Am I losing my touch?

I knew that wasn't true. It's because of him.

Ugh. I threw on some clothes and raced in the bathroom to pull my hair in a ponytail.

As I grabbed my keys off the counter I heard a knock on the door. Maybe Charlie left his badge here?

I opened it and my eyes widened in shock.,"Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me quizzacally. "I told you I was coming to get you this morning right?"

I nodded and shoved my keys into my pocket. I think he still noticed, but who cares? "So how was the rest of your night?" I asked awkwardly walking to his car.

He snorted and said, "Eventfull."

I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Ah, well, My mom, Esme, told Carlisle and he kinda flipped. He wanted to know how long we had been dating and if we had been...uh 'safe'."

I blushed a deep red crismon not know what Edward said.

"And I told him that we had just started dating a few days ago and that we hadn't done that because you had strong beliefs on no sex before marriagge. I don't think he quite believed me on the dating a for a few days part, but he believed me on the second part." he said staring at the ground.

I nodded and was grateful. "I don't believe in no sex before marriage. I just want to do it with someone that I love. Just saying."

He laughed and opened the door for me. "Too bad that I already agreed to the no sex thing or I would have made you love me." He winked and closed the door after I sat in. God. He could be such a...boy.

He opened the drivers door and sat in and started the car. The car ride to school was silent and I could feel the tension as we waited to see what would happen when we reached the school.

As he parked his car in his spot I saw Mike waiting by my usual spot. I felt Edward take a deep breath and whispered, "Lets do this."

He got out and I followed him. We reached the top of his car and he laced his hands through mine. This time I could feel all the stares around us. We managed to talk about light topics. I told him about what Charlie had said and he laughed. He walked me to my locker and passed everyone with their mouths opened.

"God. I feel like I have something on my face." I complained. He laughed and said, "You do."

I turned to him in confusion. "Where?"

He chuckled again and leaned in. He brushed our lips together and I felt a spark of electricity run through my lips.

"Right there." he murmered against my lips.

I kissed him back and was grateful that he hasn't smoked yet. After a few more seconds I pulled back and smiled. "I have to get to-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, BELLA?"

I turned in shock at the voice. I groaned. Mike.

He came up really close to my face and started screaming at me. "YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR CULLEN? WHAT THE FUCK?"

I took a step back and told him, "Maybe I got bored with your constant complaining that your already losing hair. You bore me, Mike. Just drop it."

I felt Edward laugh behind me. "Seriously, Mike? You're already balding?"

Mike's face turned beet red and I felt bad. "Look, Mike. We just don't mesh okay? I don't love you. Never will. So it's good that we broke up."

Mike looked from me to Edward. "And you love this freak? I bet he already has you taking drugs. That's why you aren't thinking straight."

Edward tensed and took a step forward. "You need to back up now or I'll make you completely bald in about 5 seconds."

I looked at Edward. Lame comeback.

Mike seemed to think the lame threat was serious. He took a step back and glared at me. "You were never good enough for me anyways."

I gaped and slammed my locker shut.

"God. He is so freaking annoying." I complained.

Edward started to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He chuckled a little bit and said, "What's with you and curse words? Say 'fuck'."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not a chance."

He started laughing. "I'll get you to say it one day."

I rolled my eyes. "Not in the way you think."

* * *

**Hello there again:) Nice to see you back!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and just stoppping by and read it. **

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	8. Stop Effin' With Me!

**I think something is wrong with Fan Fiction because I'm not getting any emails from my subscribers! God! I really want to read the stories!**

**Britbrat35892587- Thank you! It means a lit to me that you're reading it!**

**GASPLudwig- Heheh. I thought of you when I was writing it actually! I knew you would like it!**

**Cb- Ha-ha thanks! I know. I'm a knee slapper!**

When Biology came around I was really excited to see Edward. He always put me in the lightest of moods. As I sat down next to him I looked and saw his eyes were still clear.

"Have you given up smoking?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked and shook his head, "Nah, I thought it would probably have a bad effect with the dinner tonight. I want you to look good in front of them."

I rolled my eyes, "Remember that you wouldn't even have to do this if you just quit."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now where's the fun in that?"

I hit him lightly and we stopped talking as the teacher made his way into the front of the classroom.

"Okay, this week were going to be doing family genes. You and your lab partner will be having a family together!"

I heard groans from the classroom.

"Oh hush," said the teacher. "Now, you're going to determine sex, hair color, eye color, skin tone, and height for the child. You also have to come up with a story for them; name, what they're going to be when they grow up and etc."

I took a quick peak at Edward and saw he was watching the teacher intently. Like he was actually listening.

"Now, you'll have a few days to work on this so get started!"

I turned toward Edward and blurted out, "She's going to have your hair."

He grinned at me and said, 'But she's going to have your curls."

I blushed. I wrote this down and said, "Let's think of a name first."

He looked down. "I already have a name picked out."

I looked at him surprised. "Really? What is it?"

He looked at me sheepishly and said proudly, "Avery Elise."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. "That's a really pretty name, Edward. Where'd you come up with it?"

He started to fiddle with his collar. "I don't know. I just really like that name. I feel like it means something special."

I started to laugh. "I know what the name means Edward." I laughed some more. "It means "Elf ruler."

He gave me a shocked look and he busted out laughing. "Well, I guess it is kinda special."

We both laughed and I wrote the name down. "Did you know that Elise was my grandmother's name?"

He shook his head. Well, of course not. We didn't even speak till yesterday! How would he know your dead grandmother's name?"

The bell rang then and we packed our stuff. "What do you want to do for lunch?"

He grabbed my hand and swung it in between us. "Well, I think we should sit with your friends because mine might give you a hard time." He said honestly.

I shook my head. "No, I want to meet your friends."

He sighed. "Fine, but I warned you, okay?"

He walked me over his table and I sat down across from a freaking steroid-user looking guy. "Bella, this is Emmett."

"Hi, Emmett." I said shyly.

He smiled showing two dimples at the side of his mouth. "Hello, Bella. I feel like I know all about you from the way this school talks about you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh so then I guess we can skip the whole awkward phase of getting to know each other right?"

He laughed and wagged his fingers at me, "Now, Bella, I didn't say what I heard was true. Or that I believed any of it."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Good. And for your information, no I am not running off to Vegas to marry Edward."

He boomed a laugh and turned to Edward. "I like her."

Edward smiled and reached for my hand again. "So do I."

I knew we were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I couldn't help here the ring of truth in the words he said.

I blushed and smiled.

A beautiful blonde girl walked to Emmett and gave him a huge kiss. She sat down and looked at me curiously. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Bella." I told her.

She nodded and looked at her nails. "So you're Edwards new fuck buddy."

I looked at her calmly as Edward tensed. "No, but I can see your Emmett's."

Emmett and Edward busted out laughing as me and the girl looked at each other. She was seeing how far she can push me and was surprised when I pushed back.

She smiled a small smile and said, "I'm Rosalie. Emmett's fuck buddy."

Emmett casually threw his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

Edward pretended to cover my ears. "Shhh, guys. Bella doesn't like the 'f' word."

I slapped his hands away. "Shut up." I said lamely.

Emmett looked at me weirdly. "Why don't you like the 'f' word?"

I shrugged and looked down.

Rosalie laughed and exclaimed, "Oh fuck, Emmett! Look what you've fucking done! You've made her fucking embarrassed…FUCK!"

Emmett catching on starts singing, "Fuckety Fuck Fuck."

Edward laughed at my expression and said, "Awe, come on Bells. He's just fucking with yah."

I had to laugh at them as they started a chorus singing the 'f' word.

Rosalie looked at Edward seriously and said, "I like her way better than the other girls you use to bring around."

He looked at me and said, "No fuck."


	9. Muah!

**Don't hate me! I am so freaking sorry! You wanna hear my brilliant exuse for not updating for a reallllly long time?**

**Wait for it...**

**I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!**

**Good, eh? Didn't take me long at all to make that one up! Ok...I'm going to let you read the story now...**

**Did I mention that I love ya'll? Cause I do. A LOT.**

**

* * *

**

As I got up from the lunch table I saw three things happening at once.

1) I saw guy with a black hoodie on come up.

2) Saw the guy with the said hoodie hand a baggie to Edward.

3) Saw Edward's expression as he saw my own.

I didn't think he actually bought the stuff. I guess I thought they just magically appeared in his hand. It was ignorant of me to think that Edward was going to magically become clean. Just because I came into the picture. What am I talking about? Let me rephrase that. _Just because I came into the FAKE picture._

I hurried and turned so I wouldn't have to see anymore of the exchange. I started walking briskly forward when I felt a arm around me. I looked at my side and grimaced at Rosalie. She gave me a knowing look and followed me to my next class.

We stood outside of my classroom as we waited for each other to say something. I heard her sigh and I looked up at her.

Her blue eyes pierced mine. "Look, Bella. I've known Edward for awhile. He's not going to change because of a girl. It's not who he is. He might say he is, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't think I haven't thought of that. It's just that it's one thing to know he does it, but a completly different thing to see him getting it."

She nodded and smiled, "I really did mean what I said in the cafeteria. I do like you."

I smiled back warmly at her. "Thank you. I like you too."

She pushed away from the wall and swept her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "I hate Hallmark moments."

I laughed and said, "It's too bad that I write the cards."

She laughed and waved. "See yah, Bella!"

I watched as she walked away. She is really nice. I'm surprised that I didn't talk to her before. We are obviously going to get along.

I walked into my English class to see everyone staring at me. I looked around wondering why all of them we're staring.

"What?" I said aloud to anyone that was listening.

They all looked away except for a few brave ones. I shrugged, not caring and sat in my seat. I waited for the teacher and was worried when he didn't show up.

I wasn't worried for the teacher. I was worried that I was going to have a free period with the stare-ers.

As it became clear that the teacher wasn't showing up the class's whispers became normal tone and I could pick up snippets of what people were saying.

"I heard she's pregnant."

"Why was she hanging out with Rosalie? She's like the biggest slut around...

"...heard from Sandy who heard from Lauren that she does drugs now."

"Yeah, I know. Mike's real concerned. He might even go and talk to Sheriff Swan."

"Edward is so cute! At least she improved on guys. Too bad he's a total dud."

I wanted to put my hands on my ears and scream 'LA LA LA LA LA'

Did they really think I couldn't hear them? Or maybe I was suppose to? Ugh. I hate highschool politics.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out into the hall.

Leaning on the wall next to the door was none other than Edward. I smiled confusedly at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled back at me and said, "I'm taking you to my house for dinner tonight, remember?"

I felt my eyes widen. Oh shit.

* * *

**I feel like I should write more because I left yall hanging for so long. So happy kwanza!**

As we walked into the parking lot I started to sweat. Crap. Another thing to worry about. BO. Not only to I have to make a good impression, but I have to smell nice too!

"We have to stop by my house. I want to change." And loads of deodorant.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes while still walking to his car. "You're fine, Bella."

I sped up and turned in front of him so he had to stop. "Please?" I begged pouting a little bit.

He rolled his eyes. "Not to sound elementary, Bella, but the puppy dog pout doesn't work on me."

I huffed, "What do you want me to do for you to drop by my house?"

He got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh, Bella. There's a lot of things I want you to do."

I just stared at him until he chuckled.

"Um...hmm.." He put his hand on his chin as he though. "I got it! You have to scream out, "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

I sniggered at him. "Funnaaaaay, Edward. You should be a comiedian."

He folded his arms. "I guess stopping by your house isn't that important to you."

I narrowed my eyes and scolded him, "Pick anything else. I am not screaming that out."

He smiled evily as a new thought registered in his mind. "You have to do this one though."

I nodded.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Pinky swear?"

I smacked his pinky away from me. "Edward, spit it out."

He took his phone out and lifted it up to me. He snapped a picture of my scowling expression. "You have to take a picture of us kissing and post it on your Facebook."

I felt my mouth drop open. "Can I just scream out the marriage thing?"

He shook his head. "Nope!"

Ugh I am so going to regret this. I grabbed his jacked and pushed my lips on his. After a couple of seconds I still didn't hear a clicking noise.

"Take the damn picture." I muttered into his lips.

"Oh." I felt him fumble with the phone has he got it ready.

I felt my lips tugging at the corners as he took it.

He pulled away and looked at the picture. "I think this is the most amazing picture I have ever been in/ taken."

I blushed and looked at it. It was pretty good. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's clearly my kissing skills that have you in a daze." I repeated smugly.

* * *

**Did I repeat that I was sorry? Cause I really am!**


	10. Wrestling Mania!

**If anyone can guess what Edwards mom made for dinner I will post a new chapter tomorrow:) Oh and I love yall. VERY EFFIN MUCH!**

* * *

Let me review the past couple of days, shall I? First, I took Edwards jacket and it cause Mike and I to break up.

Second, I went to Edwards house and I agreed to be his faux girlfriend. (And I saw his man junk, but lets not go there.)

Third, I kissed him and posted it as my profile picture on Facebook.

Fourth, I am sitting at a table. With his parents. Prentending to be his girlfriend.

And finally Fifth, I'm starting to realize I want more than a fake relationship...

Oh did I mention I saw his man junk? Cause I did. Just saying.

* * *

As I reviewed the past couple of days in my head, I still couldn't fathom why I was sitting at his table with his parents. I mean his Mom, cooked this wonderful meal for me. Because she thinks we're together. Ugh. I hate lying.

I took another bite of pasta. "Ah, this is great, Ma'am."

She gave me a look and I grimaced, "I mean, Esme."

She laughed and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "It's okay, Bella. I love to cook."

His dad, Carlisle, nodded and smiled nicely at me. (is nicely even a word?), "Yes, she really does love to cook. And she's great at it." He took her hand and kissed it.

I blushed with the show of affection. Nevermind that Edward made me hold his hand above the table. Yes I said made. I didn't want to! I thought it would be too much! Anyway's that not the point.

Edward squeezed my hand to show I was doing a good job and I gave him a grateful look.

I tried not to turn my head at the burning hole that Alice was creating on my face with her gaze. She was staring at me for the past 30 minutes trying to get me to look at her. Edward said that it probably wasn't a good idea to look at Alice. 'She could be very...intimadating.' He had said.

I took my chances though and looked at her. I smiled hesitantly at her and she narrowed her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "So, Bella, when did you and Edward start going out?"

I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine, but I answered calmly. "Yesterday. But we've known each other for a while now." LIE.

She smiled evily, "I thought y'all met in Biology class?"

Edward took this one, "That was when we starting talking this year, but we've known each other longer than that. We just didn't know we had so much in common." LIE.

Esme smiled at his words, "What is it that you have in common?"

We stayed silent for a minute when I finally answered, "It's not what we necessarily have in common. It's kind of the opposite really. We both compliment each other on our differences."

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a minute. "Like what, Bella?"

I started to get nervous. "Uh, well I love to read. Edward doesn't."

"I like to read!" Edward protested.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Knowing how to read, and liking to read are very different things, Edward."

Carlisle and Esme laughed heartily, and Alice actually chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes back at me and blushed.

"Well, Ms. Know-it-all, what are your favorite books?" He said teasingly.

I thought about that. "I really like Pride&Prejudice. But I have to say that Wuthering Heights is number one."

Edward nodded like he knew what I was talking about. I smirked at him knowing that he didn't.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned to him. "So what college are you trying to go to?" He asked.

I smiled embarrassedly as I answered, "I already have an early acceptience to Dartmouth."

Esme and Carlisle raised their eyebrows. "That's a very good school."

I nodded, agreeing. "Edward, where are you going?"

He looked down and relased my hand. "I don't plan on going to college."

Carlisle sighed, "Edward. We already went through all this. Your going to college. We sent out all those applications. One of them is bound to accept you."

Edward shoved back from the table causing the plate of red sauce and my chicken to fly on to my shirt.

"I already fucking said that I don't want to go to college! I am almost out of school! I don't want to go into even more!" He screamed and then stormed out of the room.

My eyes were probably as round as the plate on my lap as they jumped from the door slam upstairs. Esme started to cry softly in her hands as I carefully scooped up the pasta in my hands and sent it back on the plate.

"I..Uh...should go see if Edward has a shirt I could borrow." I exused myself as her crying got even louder.

I ran up the stairs trying not to get the red sauce on the white carpet.

I threw opened the door and groaned when I saw his window opened. I went into his closet and got a Aerosmith t-shirt that was discarded on the floor. I didn't want to dirty a new shirt anyways. I carefully folded my shirt and put it in his dirty hamper. As I put on the Aerosmith shirt I was overwhelmed in Edward's scent. It was so sweet and so...Edward.

I went over to the window and shouted out "Edward, get your ass in here!"

I heard him curse under his breath outside. He came in joint still in hand a few minutes later.

I narrowed my eyes at it. "Throw it out."

He narrowed his eyes at _me_. "No."

I looked at him incredously. "Throw. It. Out."

He got a wicked gleam in his eyes. He brought the joint closer to his lips.

I gave him a warning look. "Don't, Edward."

He stopped halfway to his face. "What are you going to do?"

I just stared at him.

He started to bring it closer and I pounced on him. Yeah that's right. I pounced on him.

I jumped on him and got the smoking joint out of his hands and skillfully(luckly) threw it out of the window. He literally growled in his throat as he pushed me down off of him on the ground. He launched to the window, but I grabbed his ankle and he fell down. I jumped on his back and huffed as the air rushed out of me. He flipped over and I pinned his legs down and pinned his arms on the ground by his face.

"Get off of me." He spit out.

"No." I breathed.

"Please?" He asked, his chest moving agaisnt mine.

I looked at him warily. "Are you going to the window if I do?"

He thought about it. "No. Promise."

I slowly let go of him a little bit at a time and in a blink of an eye he threw me on my back in the same position that he was in a few seconds before.

"HMPH!" The air rushed out of me as he let his weight land on me.

"Edward. You're heavy." I squeeked.

He laughed at me. "So?"

We laughed and he let up a little bit.

He eyed me and said, "You look good in my shirt."

I blushed and ducked my head. "Shut up."

I laughed again at my uncomfortableness. "I'm serious."

I looked back at him. "As long as were being serious, you ruined my shirt."

He sighed. "Bella, I will clean your shirt."

"No, it's a goner now." I teased being overly dramatic.

'Do you want me to get you a new shirt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I want this one."

He shook his head right back at me. "Not a chance."

I huffed, "You just said I looked good in it!"

"Not that good." He teased.

We started laughing. I started to squirm trying to get out of his grasp when I felt his...er...man hood on me.

"Uh...Edward...you seem..overly happy."

He got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said, "Does this make you uncomfortable?" He started to rub his crotch all over me.

"Edward! STOP!" I shouted laughing.

I bucked my hips trying to make him stop when all I did was rubb against him.

He went still, closed his eyes, and moaned.

I went still too and muttered, "Sorry."

He opened his eyes and said, "Don't ever be sorry for that, Bella."


	11. Caught in the Moment

**Thank you guys so much:) I really appreciate all of you. It makes me smile everytime I get a review alert! Thank you bunches!**

**

* * *

**

Whenever Edward got off of me I tried not to look directly at him. "Uh, well, thanks for the shirt. I'm going to go home now..." I muttered.

I turned around and started walking to the door. There was a pull on my shirt, but I kept trying to walk. Didn't really work, so I just ended up walking in place. I turned around confused.

He let me go and then held out his hand. "My shirt."

I snorted. "Edward, I need a shirt to go home in."

He shook his head, "Not my problem."

I let my mouth fall open. "You're going to make me go home with no shirt on?"

He nodded and reached for my shirt and I jumped back. "Edward...I need a shirt. I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

He lunged for me again and I raced for the door. I was almost there until he grabbed the hem of the front of the shirt nad began pulling it up. I twisted so it fell from his hand. I pushed him away and grabbed the door handle. He grabbed the shirt again and this time when I twisted I felt the shirt go higher than I wanted it.

He grabbed my hands with his other hand and pushed me against the wall forcing my arms to go above my head. We stood there not moving for a couple of seconds as he decided what he wanted to do next.

His eyes were mixed with emotions that I always found in Mike's, but Edward's eyes were normally clouded with haze. It was like some window swipers swiped all the cloudiness away from them. He leaned forward and gently applied pressure to my lips. He leaned back and started lifting the shirt over my head. He kept looking at me in the eyes and never once faltered.

I was starting to get a little breathless at the intensity of his stare. Once his shirt was on the floor He brought his head to my neck and started kissing me along my jaw. His hand that was still holding my arms up sloly trailed down my arms leaving a trail of goosebumps down my arms.

He let his hands go around my waist as he hoisted me up, making me automatically wrap my legs around him. He walked over to the bed and put me on my back with him on top of me. His hands started moving up and I let out a moan that I had been holding in.

He froze and stared at me. I smiled brought his head back to mine and began kissing him in earnest. His tongue traced the edge of my lips and I eagerly opened my lips to let him in. When his tongue collided with mine _he _groaned.

I brought my hands to his hair and trailed down his back. I tugged on his shirt and he leaned up and let me take it off. When he leaned back in the skin on skin contact warmed me up to my very core. I felt something in my stomach start tingling.

His hands went over my breast and I arched my back and groaned even louder. His hands squeezed and I whispered, "I want you. Edward. Please."

He leaned back and I looked at me questionly, "Are you sure, Bella? Because I don't want you to think I'm making you doing anything you don't wa-"

"Edward." I interrupted. "Now."

He came down and kissed me with a force of a thousand trucks.

His hands went down to my pants and started bringing them down as the door flew opened. Edward threw himself at me trying to cover me from whoever was at the door. He turned and I hid myself behind his back and peaked over to look around his shoulder to see who it was.

I groaned internally as I saw Carlisle. Great.

"Put your clothes back on and come down to my office." He looked at me and looked down. "Both of you."

* * *

Okay, things were definetly getting awkward.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Do you want to explain what you two were doing?"

Edward's smirk came in full force as he said in a husky voice, "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..."

I hid my face in my hands as my blush came in full force. "Please, Edward. Stop." I begged.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as Edward said, "Carlisle, we're sorry. Things got a little carried away. Bella is obviously mortified. Let me bring her home."

I looked up hopefully and saw Carlisle looking at me. "Bella, Edward told me that you believed in no sex before marriage?"

I took a deep breath and told him, "I don't believe in that, but I do believe that if you feel comfortable doing that, then you should do it. If you trust the other person fully..."

Carlisle looked doubtfully at me and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not going to say anything to Esme or to your dad, Bella, but I can't say that for the next time I catch you two doing something stupid."

I nodded and felt Edward start to pull me up, but I stopped him. "Carlisle, I'm sorry."

He nodded and looked at Edward. "Bring her home."

I felt the dismall in his voice and felt my head hang in shame.


	12. Good Thing Your Dad's A Doctor

**Guess what guys? It's my birthday tomorrow! Whoop! 17! Oh yeah. Well, anyways, thank you for all the reviews. I luuuuuuuuuuuuurveee yall. :)**

**-Taryn**

**

* * *

**

The car ride was silent as Edward drove me home. I felt so ashamed at what had happened that I couldn't even open my mouth to make the silence more comfortable. I knew what I had done was wrong. Hell, I knew Edward knew what we did was wrong. I knew he knew because he wasn't making a concern to talk either. Or maybe he's embarrassed that he was caught doing that with me. Oh god. When we got to my house I made no move to open the door. We needed to talk about what had happened.. but I was definetly not going to make the first move...oh to hell with it.

"Edward..." I began. He wouldn't look at me and I hated that.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Don't, Bella. Don't even."

I felt the confusion on my face. "What? I just wanted to say that I -"

"NO, Bella. Please don't." He said to his steering wheel.

I started to get very frustrated then. "Edward, will you just let me.."

"Bella, please just let it be. I know tha-"

"GODDAMN IT, EDWARD CULLEN!" I shouted at him. "If you don't let me finish a sentence I swear to God I'm going to punch you in the face."

He looked at me then. I started again, "Edward, I'm sorry."

I saw the confusion on his face this time. What could he be confused about?

"What do you mean, Bella? What are you sorry for?" He asked.

I looked down and blushed. "Well, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with you Dad. And if I wouldn't have said...well, if I wouldn't have said what I said back in your room then you wouldn't be looking like you want to kill yourself right now, because I know I wanted to back in your dad's office. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

When I looked back up I saw him shaking with his hands on his face. Oh great. Now I made him cry!

I tore off my seatbelt and tried to pry off his hands from his face. When I did I felt the streaks of wetness. "Oh god, Edward please don't cry."

He looked up and I saw he was actually laughing. Laughing at me. Laughing so hard that he was crying. NOT COOL.

"Stop. Laughing. At. Me." I said through my teeth.

He put his lips together in a straight line and tried to keep a straight face. I could still see him shaking with laughter.

I stared at him and turned around for the door. As soon as I touched the door handle he locked it the door.

"Let me out, Edward." I said talking to the door. I saw my dad's figure at the door watching us.

"You would rather I be crying than laughing right now? How could I not laugh at your little speech?" He chuckled once. "That's not why I 'wanted to kill myself' as you put it. I felt horrible watching you blush from embarrassment in my dad's office. I felt bad that I put you in that type of position. I was so scared that you were about to say it was over. Bella, I want to tell you something."

I looked at my hands and put my lip between my teeth.

"Bella, stop biting your lip or I'm going to jump you right here." He groaned.

I looked up with my eyes huge. I slowly let my lip go from my teeth. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend. My real girlfriend."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before I spoke. "Why?"

His eyebrows went together and he asked, "Why?"

I nodded, "Yes, why do you want me to be your girlfriend? Is it because only 30 minutes ago I was willing to have sex with you?"

He starting shaking his head before I was even finished, "No, it's not that. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"Since when?" I demanded.  
He let out a loud breath. "Since the day you threw away my joint. The first time."

I rolled my eyes, "It's because I'm the only one who stood up to you? It it some sort of dominance thing with you?"

He just sated at me with the wierdest expression, "Uh...no. I think it's because I can never be sure of what's going to come out of your mouth. It's because you're so straight forward that I never have to question something you've said. It's because you didn't judge my friends. It's because you didn't judge me."

I think by the heat of my face, it was the shade of a tomato.

"And..." he kept going, "It's because I think I'm falling for you."

"You don't love anyone." I whispered, quoting him.

He brought his hands to my face and rubbed his thumb against my bottom lip. "Except you."

He brought his lips down to mine and I gasped into his mouth. All the feelings I had in his bedroom came back with a huge force.

I pulled away from him and put my forhead against his. "Before you mention the 'l' word again, I think you should probably meet someone that might change your mind."

He chuckled and brought his lips to my cheek, "And who's that?"

"The man staring at us through my front door. My dad."


	13. A Cracked Up Charlie

**Sorry:) How about a short A/N this time?**

**FIRST EVER EDWARD POINT OF VIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"So how long have you two been going out?"

I saw Edward gulp as I answered the question. "Dad, I already told you that."

Charlie took a swig of the beer in his hand. "Oh..yeah."

The silence that fell on us became uncomfortable and I shot Edward a look.

He gave me a look right back. "Uh, Mr. Swan, Bella met my parents today so I thought it was best I met you too."

Charlied nodded and said, "Uh...that was nice."

I rolled my eyes inwardly and waited for the next person to start the conversation. They were both grown men. They could do this.

"So, Edward, do you smoke?" Charlie asked out right.

"DAD!" Charlie knew Edward did! Why was he asking that?

Edward said, "Well, Sir, I use to. Bella's quite determined to make me quit."

I smiled at him and Edward smiled back.

Charlie looked at me and said, "She is determined. I remember one time she wanted to make mexican enchiladas so she cooked them for about a week. Everytime she would cook them, they became out...not good. So one day I found her putting enchiladas on a pan from a go-box!"

Edward laughed and looked at me, "Bella, you cook?"

I nodded and replied, "Or at least try too."

Silence came back in the room and was starting to become uncomfortable again when Charlie stood up. "Would you like a beer, son?"

I looked at Charlie like he was on crack. What in the world...

Edward ran his hands through his hair and told Charlie, "No thanks."

Charile sat back down and I rolled my eyes at his awkwardness. "Edward, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Edward nodded and I grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. When we got to my bedroom I shut the door behind us.

"God, that was embarrassing." I complained.

He laughed and looked around. I took of my coat and sat on the bed while he wandered.

He went over to my bulletin board and looked at the pictures I had tacked up there.

"You printed out the picture of us kissing?" He asked.

I nodded and blushed. "I wanted you to ask me out for a while."

He came and sat down next to me. He reached for my hand and began tracing the lines of my palms. "Do you remember when Lauren Mallorey cut off your Barbie's hair in 4th grade?"

I started to laugh, "Yes! And you took the same scissors she used and cut off one of her pigtails! He hair was so short after that! HA!"

We both laughed. I looked at him confusedly, "Why did you do that? We didn't even really talk.'"

He looked down and focused on my hand again. "Well, you had kissed me on the cheek the week before and stood up to the 'bullies' for me."

"Oh yeah." I said picturing little Edward cringing against the fence while a group of boys, led by Mike Newton, threw dodgeballs at him. "Mike had a crush on me and always pushed me around. So I did it to get back at him."

He laced our fingers together and said, "You just came right up to me and gave me a big wet kiss."

"The look on everybody's face! It was too funny." I laughed.

"Mike ran away and started crying." Edward smiled remembering.

We were facing each other and I brought my hand up and traced his lips with my thumb. He kissed my thumb and I brought my hand to cup his face.

He came closer and I parted my lips as he kissed me. After a few minutes he leaned back and looked at me. "You are so beautiful."

I blushed and said, "I know."

He laughed and kissed me again. We were kind of in an uncomfortable position so I got up and straddled his lap.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella started to straddle my lap I was given a full frontal view of her chest. I dragged my eyes away from the amazing view in front of me and looked up at her. She was giving me a smirk like she knew exactly what she was doing.

She slowly brought her lips down to mine and she grinded her hips down on to my lap. I groaned into her mouth. "Bella. You're not making this easy on me."

She smiled agaisnt my lips and replied, "Good."

Oh, she wanted to play dirty, did she?

I slowly brought my hands up to her waist. I lifted the hem of her shirt to allow my hands to go up her flat stomach.

Her grinding stopped as she felt my hands moving. I paused right before her bra and waited for her to decline me.

My hands reached her peaks, pausing for a moment to make sure she wasn't about to protest. Of course she didn't. Then, I just fucking did it. I reached my palms up so that both of them were now hovering very closely over breasts. She moaned into my mouth, causing me to bite back a moan myself.

I lightly put pressure on them, and began massaging her peak with my palm. Eventually, both hands were cupping her breasts completely, and the feeling was fucking sensational. It didn't escape my notice that they were perfectly proportioned in my hands. I wondered what else would be perfectly proportioned. . .

Oh god, I need to stop thinking like that. She was just so perfect.

"Bella, we need to stop. I don't want to get caught twice in one day." I tried being the good guy.

She moaned (not in a goodway). "Edward, why do you have to be responsible right now?"

I chuckled and said, "Since I'm actually dating you. Don't worry, I want to. Believe me. It's just not right, right now."

She eyed me doubtfully. "Soon?"

I nodded. "Soon."


	14. A Perfect Ending

BPOV

So soon wasn't as soon as I expected it to be. I thought that when he agreed to _soon _it meant tomorrow. Or even the next day. But we still havent even gotten close to in two weeks.

"Edward. You're seriously damaging my health." I complained one day after school in his car. We were parked in my driveway and once again he declined my invitation to take the light make-out session to my room.

He chuckled lightly. "Bella it's not that I don't want to, but I just want to take this slow. I've never been in a serious relationship before. And I just want to make this right." He rubbed his hand along his face and sighed.

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lap. I traced the lines on it and tried to not look at Edward. "It's not because...you don't like me in that way is it? I mean I know you're not exactly the captain of the V club..." I trailed off not knowing where I was headed in my speech.

I heard his intake of breath. "Bella, you can't think that... no, I do like you like that. Actually it's pretty much the only thing on my mind..."

I looked at him and felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion, "Then, why?"

He looked at the steering wheel and whipsered, "I don't want to take advantage of you like that. Bella, I'm not a good person. You may think that, but I dont want you to lose your virginity to me and then me be a dick to you. I don't want that to happened. I want your first time to mean something."

"You are a good person, Edward." I insisted.

He shook his head, "I'm really not."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. "I'm being serious, Bella! I freaking hurt people. It's what I do."

I jumped and stared at him. "Maybe I'm not a good person either."

He laughed darkly and stared at the window. "I highly doubt that."

"You know what Edward. You're a poser. You think your all big and bad, but you know what? You really aren't. So what if you smoke? So what if you say the word 'fuck' every now and then. It's not like you really do bad things."

His head whipped to me. "You really think that I'm a good person? That I'm not capable of hurting people?"

I nodded warily.

"Bella, you don't even know me!" he shouted at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Maybe I don't." I agreed with him. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

I walked up the the door of the house and heard his door open and slam. "GO home, Edward. Go ahead."

"Bella, I just feel like you under estimate me."

"I don't."

He nodded and said, "I love you Bella. I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Edward." I told him truthfully.

"Good, and I want you to know that I'm going to college after all."

I started jumping up and down. "Really? Edward that is soo good!"

He smirked, "Yeah actually I plan on applying to Darthmouth."

I felt my cheeks rise with the smile that brightened my face. "Well, you know, I'm not sure you have the right kind of grades to get into such a great school like Darthmouth."

He seemed to think about that. "Well, you know, I know a very good student who might be willing to give me tutoring sessions.

I blushed and looked down shyly. "You would really go to college? For me?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shruggg ied. "I don't want you to end up with a bum. I have to actually be something in order to make me feel like I'm...I dunno...worthy to be with you."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "You're worthy right now."

I could feel my furture being set in place. I could feel him beneath my arms and could not wait to feel him for the rest of my life.

He wrapped his arms around me and said nonchantlly, "You know, if we get married before we leave for college we can live in the same dorm room..."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. It was like he read my mind. Did he know I was already planning our future?

I felt my mouth gaping like a fish, "Oh...I...uhh...um..."

He quickly backtracked and said, "Oh, but if you feel like you don't want to..."

"Edward. It's not that. I was just thinking of our future...I felt like you read my mind for a second." I kissed his lips. "I feel like I already am yours that way. I feel like your mine too."

He laughed and murmmered, "You know, that could be taken as you being stalkerish."

I laughed with him and whispered, "Isn't that what you love about me?"

He smiled and looked down at me, "One of many things."

THE END.

Thank you for all the support and reviews. I'm glad for everyone who has read, given me support, and even liked this story. Thank you so much:) I already have another story in the works and I can't wait to write it!

Till then...

xoxo Taryn

(Hahah I totally felt like gossip girl:))


End file.
